


Sequel

by scarletsky4748



Series: Punishment Time Series [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748





	Sequel

_[Me no mae ni utsuru_

_toi ni itsumo aimai de,_

_Sono kotoba de nani ka ga_

_kawaru nante omoi mo shinakute...]_ _**–'Take Your Way by Fukaze'** _

_._

Akashi mengerang kesal ketika suara dering berisik ponsel terdenger oleh telinganya. Matanya terbuka paksa, mengedar cepat layaknya parabola untuk mencari sumber suara kurang ajar yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Ia lelah, kalau tidak mau dibilang ketiduran. Sejam lalu ia hanya memperhatikan wajah lelah Kise yang terlelap dalam balutan selimut. Kemudian, sekarang ia terbangun karena suara laknat handphone yang tidak diketahui asalnya. Suara tidak tahu diri, memang.

Dengan gerakan kesal dan erangan frustasi Akashi menarik tangannya dari pinggang ramping Kise. Pemuda itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher jenjang si pirang yang sejak tadi jadi tempat bersandar kepalanya. Ia masih ingin menikmati wangi citrus bercampur mint dan coklat-vanila yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu –sebenarnya. Akashi masih belum puas meyentuh helaian pirang yang memahkotai kepala kise dan mengelus halus pipi creamy Kise yang masih bersisa jejak air mata.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah memberi lirikan singkat pada wajah tenang Kise di atas tempat tidur. Akashi lalu berjalan mendekati meja kayu yang ada di pojok ruangan. Kapten yang seringkali diberi julukan iblis itu membuka paksa laci meja kedua.

Sebuah handphone merah –milik Kise –tergeletak dengan layar kedap-kedip beserta suara berisik yang tadi mengganggu tidurnya. Baru saja Akashi ingin mengambil alat komunikasi laknat yang telah mengganggu tidur pulasnya itu. Suara deringnya berhenti, digantikan dengan layar handphone yang menyala terang.

**69 misscalls**

**117 messages**

What the –hell?

Dahi Akashi mengkerut dalam begitu melihat tulisan di layar ponsel touch screen Kise. Seratus tujuh belas pesan? Enam puluh sembilan misscalls? Dalam kurun waktu dua jam? Sepenting apa memangnya kekasihnya itu?

Baiklah, –Kise model. Public figure yang wajahnya terpasang diberbagai cover majalah branded remaja yang jadi buruan gadis-gadis muda penyuka gaya. Tapi untuk handphone yang ini? Akashi ingat jelas kalau Kise membedakan nomor yang diberikan pada fans dan nomor pribadi yang diberikan pada teman-temannya. Setidaknya untuk ukuran remaja normal, pesannya tidak jauh-jauh dari dua puluh atau empat puluhan dan jumlah misscalls-nya tidak akan melebih lima puluh.

Akashi mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi empuk dekat meja. Tangannya bergerak lincah menekan icon-icon di layar screen itu sampai membuka list messages. Penasaran. Dia mungkin posesif, tapi bukan stalker yang selalu mengawasi kekasihnya kemanapun dan kapanpun. Ada kalanya Akashi akan melepas Kise dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu berlaku sesukanya. Tapi sekarang, ia perlu tahu darimana asalnya enam puluh sembilan messages itu.

.

**From: Nee-san**

**Subject: [none]**

**Ryouta? Kau dimana?**

**.**

**From: Neecchi**

**Subject: [Ryou~]**

**Hei, kau dimana? Ini sudah jam sebelas lebih!**

**Nee-san mencarimu.**

**.**

**From: Menager-san**

**Subject: [Kau baik-baik saja?]**

**Ryouta-kun, kau dimana? Kakakmu tadi menelponku.**

**Sesuatu terjadi padamu?**

**.**

**From: Neecchi**

**Subject: [none]**

**Ryouta! Cepat pulang, kakak mulai panik bodoh.**

**Setidaknya balas pesanku.**

**P.S: kalau tidak kau balas dalam waktu 1x24 jam, aku akan menelpon polisi.**

**.**

**From: Nee-san**

**Subject: [none]**

**Ryou aku...** bla,bla, bla. (langsung ditutup tanpa membaca kelanjutannya)

.

Akashi memutuskan untuk keluar dari bagian pesan karena nyaris setengah isinya adalah pesan khawatir dua kakak Kise dan menager si pirang. Ia mengerti sekarang, dari mana asalnya kelebihan pesan yang tidak seharusnya ada. Setelah keluar dari aplikasi messages, Akashi menjelajahi entry log dan melihat list misscalls yang sudah masuk.

.

**Nee-san(12 misscalls)**

**Neecchi(15 misscalls)**

**Meneger-san(5 misscalls)**

***Sousuke Seita(2 misscalls)**

***Yoshiro Reiyu(3 misscalls)**

**Aominecchi(4 misscalls)**

**Kurokocchi(2 misscalls)**

**xxx-xxx-xxx(1 misscall)**

**xxx-xxx-xxx(2 misscalls)**

...

... bla... bla... bla...

.

Ada beberapa orang yang tidak teridentifikasikan sudah menelpon Ryouta-nya. Wajah tampan si emperor berubah serius walaupun angin dingin dari AC merayunya untuk memejamkan mata.

Kerut di dahi mulus Akashi menghilang walau raut kesalnya masih bertahan. Tatapannya masih tetap dingin dan menusuk. Setelah beberapa saat mengingat siapa itu empat mahluk tidak teridentifikasi yang telah menelpon Ryouta-nya, ia beralih ke aplikasi browser dan memeriksa history. Memastikan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak berseluncur ke sembarang tempat di dunia maya. Matanya bergerak perlahan membaca tiap halaman web yang sudah dikunjungi oleh Kise.

.

_[Dare ni mo shirarenai you na supi-do de,run away_

_Akai kuruma hashirasete machi wo deru no_

_Genjitsu-] –_ _**'Daydreamer by YUI'** _

.

**Neecchi is calling**

.

Masih dengan sorot tajam dan wajah datarnya, Akashi menekan tombol answer dan mendekatkan ponsel merah itu ke telinganya.

 _["RYOUTA! KAU DIMANA? ASTAGA RYOU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB TELPONKU?"]_ –suara teriakan melengking khas perempuan langsung menyapa telinganya. Dijauhkannya benda itu secepat mungkin sebelum gendang telinganya mengalami kerusakan. Suara di sebrang sana terdengar depresi dan begitu khawatir. Setelah tidak mendengar teriakan atau suara melengking dari ponsel itu. Akashi kembali menaruh benda itu di sisi telinganya.

 _["Hallo? Ryou?"]_ suara yang kali ini keluar terdengar lebih tenang. Ada ragu-ragu dalam panggilannya.

"Ryouta sedang tidur. Ini temannya –kekasihnya –,Akashi ." Jawab Akashi tetap tenang dan datar. Sorot matanya masih tajam dan terarah lurus pada sosok Kise di tempat tidur.

Penelpon nun jauh di sana langsung terdiam begitu suara penuh superioritas dan tegas Akashi memasuki telinganya.

_["Akashi-san? Er- jadi Ryou-chan sedang tidur? Di rumahmu?"]_

"Ya." Pemuda dengan iris double itu menjawab singkat, ia lalu mengapit ponsel merah Kise dengan bahu sementara tangannya membuka laci meja dan mengambil handphonenya sendiri. "Ada masalah dengan itu." Tanya –ucapnya kemudian setelah meletakkan hanphone-nya sendiri di atas meja.

Hening mengisi setelah Akashi mengucapkan sederetan pernyataan itu. Mungkin di sebrang sana, kakak Kise hanya bisa memasang wajah speechless dan canggung saat mendengar suara dingin Akashi dari ponsel. Apalagi denagan nada penuh authoritas yang memang selalu tersemat di ucapan si emperor.

 _["Apa Ryouta menginap di rumahmu?"]_ Kening Akashi kembali menampilkan kerutan-kerutan tipis saat suara yang bertanya padanya berganti. Suara yang baru ia dengar itu lebih dewasa dan lebih halus, tutur katanya juga lebih sopan.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tidak perlu khawatir." _Aku hanya sedikit menghukumnya._ Jawabnya masih datar dengan tambahan khusus di hati. Kise baik-baik saja, tentu. Kalau mengabaikan luka di pergelangan tangan yang membiru, anus memar dan bibir bengkak kemerahan karena berdarah, keadaan Kise baik-baik saja.

 _["Yokatta!"]_ seruan bahagia langsung terdengar begitu Akashi selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _["Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Ryouta jadi menyusahkanmu, aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas kebesaran hatimu sudah menjaga adikku."]_ Kalau saja wanita di ujung telpon sana tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya.

Akashi menampilkan sebuah seringai khas. "Tidak masalah." Jawabnya tenang kemudian mengakhiri panggilan telpon. Ia kemudian meletakkan handphone merah itu berdampingan dengan handphonenya sendiri.

Pemuda bermanik dwiwarna itu kembali menelusuri history web browser Kise yang tadi dibukanya.

.

***iconE-mailProvider(silakan berimajinasi)* Mail: Inbox (114)**

***iconE-mailProvider* Mail: 1 of 11691**

***iconE-mailProvider* Mail**

***iconE-mailProvider* Mail: Inbox (115)**

***iconE-mailProvider* Mail: 2 of 11691**

***iconE-mailProvider* Mail**

***iconTwitter* Twiter**

***iconTwitter*... bla... bla... bla...**

.

Berita baik, Kise masih menjadi anak penurut yang menghindari bacaan-bacaan serta gambar dewasa dengan rating 18 tahun ke atas yang kebanyakan berisi wanita berdada besar dengan tubuh polos atau setengah telanjang yang selalu jadi tontonan favorite Aomine. Si pirang itu masih lebih suka membuka e-mail, main twitter, update foto di Instagram dan pasang status di facebook atau ber-whatsApp tidak jelas bersama teman-temannya, dibanding melihat gambar-gambar yang menurut Akashi dapat merusak mata.

(By the way Akashi, kegiatanmu dengan Kise tadi bukannya adegan 18 tahun ke atas ya?)( _Itu lain ceritanya *smirk*.)_

Masih berkutat dengan entry di list history itu, Akashi akhirnya mencoba membuka salah satu list history yang sudah Kise kunjungi. Mail: inbox.

Dan... tada! Jumlahnya sudah naik lagi menjadi dua ratus enam. Bravo! Huh –segila apa para fans kekasihnya itu?

Penasaran, Akashi membuka e-mail masuk yang ada di urutan paling pertama yang sepertinya adalah e-mail balasan dari e-mail Kise.

.

From: (dirahasiakan demi keamanan)(Silakan look back ke punishment time chapter 1 untuk tahu isi e-mail sebelumnya)

Subject: Re: Re: KISE-KUN AISHITERU 3

KYAAA KISE-KUNNN! XDDD I DO LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHH~

Aku tidak masalah mau di PHP-kan olehmu ;* yang pasti diberi kesempatan saja sudah KYAAA XD KISE-KUN! AKU BAHAGIA! SANGAT!

HAI! ToT aku –aku benar-benar penggemar berat Kise-kun, aku suka semua tentang Kise-kun aku yakin kalau kita menikah nanti(Akashi mengernyit membaca ini), aku akan melahirkan anak-anak yang manis sepertimu( _Ryouta akan melahirkan anak-anakku._ ) cx.

Aku bisa jadi yang pertama( _Aku yang pertama)_ dihatimu kalau begitu :' jangan tolak aku Kise-kun, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersama Kise-kun. Aku tidak peduli xC(Saat membaca ini, Akashi menggengam erat handphone Kise. Si emperor mulai kesal).

Kise-kun... aku benar-benar sayang padamu. Tentu saja mendapat e-mailmu itu mudah sekali ;) aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa berdekatan dengan kise-(langsung dikeluarkan oleh akashi karena kata-kata berikutnya hanya berisi fan-girlan dan emetikon love yang bertebaran dimana-mana)

.

– _tidak bisa dimaafkan._

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, emperor Teiko itu langsung menutup web browser dan meletakan ponsel Kise ke atas meja dengan kasar. Api menyala dalam mata heterokromia-nya. E-mail seperti itu seharusnya tidak ada di inbox kekasihnya. Seharusnya Kise langsung memblokir atau melakukan report abuse(?) pada e-mail providernya! Apa-apan e-mail tadi itu. Sudah memaksa... stalker lagi.

' _Sial.'_ Batinya muram, menyumpah kesal di bawah nafasnya. Dia lengah beberapa saat dan serangga-serangga tidak tahu diri mulai menghinggapi si pirang manis yang miliknya itu. Kenapa juga Kise selalu bisa menarik perhatian orang? Kenapa juga Kise selalu membalas perhatian fansnya dengan jenis perhatian yang hampir sama?

"Kurasa hukumanmu belum selesai Ryouta." Bisiknya dingin sebelum membuka lemari bercat hitam yang jadi penghias kamarnya. Akashi mengambil box hitam paling bawah di pojok kiri lemari. Akashi pun membawa kotak itu ke atas meja dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda.

Borgol, rantai, botol kecil(obat?), alat suntik, vibrator dildo(ukuran besar), nipple messenger, gag ball, lube, butt plump, tali kekang, vibrating egg, cock ring, dan sebagai pelengkap, Akashi memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyuruh maid itu untuk menyiapkan satu botol sedang minuman soda dingin. Ah, ada lagi… pisau lipat. Diperhatikannya benda-benda itu, _masih ada yang kurang_ , pikirnya. Si emperor lalu membuka laci mejanya, mencari sesuatu di sana. Tanganya mengobrak-abrik alat tulis dan kertas-kertas strategi yang ada di dalam laci. Beberapa saat kemudian, seringainya mengembang. Sebuah benda logam dan lakban hitam ukuran standar sudah tergenggam dalam tangannya.

Sempurna. Kegiatan menyenangkan untuk mengisi akhir pekan. Pemuda itu masih menyeringai, mendekati tempat tidur perlahan dan mincium halus pipi Kise.

"Ini waktunya hukuman, manis." Ucapnya pelan dengan wajah yang masih datar bersama sebuah seringai sinis. Akashi kemudian menjilati leher jenjang Kise. Ia mengecup singkat bagian itu sebelum membiarkan tangannya bergliriya di atas kulit creamy Kise yang tertutup rapi oleh selimut.

Hari ini, Akashi memang harus memberi pemuda itu sedikit pelajaran –lagi. Karena Kise harus benar-benar mengerti satu hal. Bahwa Kise Ryouta hanya milik dan hanya boleh disentuh oleh Akashi. Kise Ryouta adalah milik Akashi. Jiwa, raga, tubuh, kalbu, semua bagian diri si pirang itu adalah miliknya. Milik Akashi Seijuuro.

=Punishment Time: Egois=

Suara erangan pelan kembali lolos dari bibirnya. Terdengar beradu dengan suara deru AC dan coretan pensil di atas kertas. Desahan yang menggema seduktif makin mengisi ruangan yang masih gelap dengan pencahayaan temaram. Tubuh yang masih telanjang itu menggeliat tidak tenang di atas kasur yang sudah berantakan. Sesekali matanya yang masih tertutup bergerak cemas, kelihatan tidak nyaman dan gelisah. Peluh pun bercucuran keluar dari dahi dan tengkuknya, di sekitar dada dan lipatan tubuh yang menggeliat makin tidak karuan di atas tempat tidur.

Rambut pirangnya tergerai di atas bantal, helaian sewarna mentari siang hari itu tersebar tidak karuan di atas bantal yang basah oleh keringat. Di sebelahnya, Akashi duduk tenang dengan punggung menyender ke senderan kepala dan sebuah buku catatan yang sedang ia coreti dengan pensil. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Kise yang bergerak-gerak tidak tenang dalam tidur.

Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan kerena ulahnya, si emperor itu menyeringai kecil sebelum kembali mencorerti lembaran baru yang dibukanya. Untuk sekarang, yang diperlukannya hanya menunggu sampai si pirang itu bangun. And… so, waktunya Kise dihukum.

Dua puluh menit, tiga puluh enam detik...

Seringai di wajah tampan itu berubah sinis saat menatap stopwatch yang ada di atas _night stand_. Tiga puluh enam detik, berarti masih 12 detik lagi sampai Kise bangun. Tapi, itu hanya teori. Berapa lamanya sampai pemuda pirang itu akan bangun tetap bergantung pada medium percobaan itu sendiri. Dan dalam hal ini, berarti Kise.

"Nghhh…" sekali lagi, sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Kemudian, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Menampakan iris yang sewarna madu dengan gores lelah dan tak tenang. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi pemuda itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang terasa ganjil dalam tubuhnya.

Akashi melirik pemuda di sampingnya itu dari sudut mata. Diletakkannya catatan kecil yang sejak tadi ia coretai ke atas _night_ _stand_ di samping tempat tidur. Begitu pula dengan pensil dalam genggamannya. Dua puluh menit empat puluh detik, begitulah angka yang tertulis dalam catatan kecilnya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Ucapnya datar. Wajah tampan itu pun datar seperti biasanya.

Kise mengerang saat kesadarannya makin terkumpul. Rasanya sakit, tubuhnya tidak nyaman, ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjil. Tapi apa? Pemuda itu membatin, fokusnya hilang. Bahkan keberadaan Akashi yang selalu terasa menyeramkan pun ia abaikan.

"Unghh…" lagi, satu lagi desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Kise kembali menutup matanya, tubuhnya menggeliat makin tak nyaman di balik balutan selimut yang sekarang sudah turun sampai pinggangnya.

"Ada apa, Ryouta." Panggilan itu dingin, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kise kembali menyadari kehadiran Akashi di sampingnya.

"Akashichinhhh…" sahutnya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan yang ujungnya hilang karena suara desahan yang tidak kuasa ditahan oleh mulutnya.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, membuat sebuah seringaian puas. Akashi lalu menundukkan tubuhnya, salah satu tangannya menangkup wajah tirus si pirang yang mendesah dan menggeliat tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Jemarinya mengelus pipi Kise, menelusuri garis halus yang membentuk wajah model itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kurasa, ini saatnya permainan di mulai." Bisik Akashi dengan suara rendah.

Kise tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi apapun itu… feelingnya sedang buruk hari ini.

Pemuda beriris ganda itu kemudian mencium bibirnya, lembut dan penuh dominasi. Lalu, berlanjut dengan lidah Akashi yang membasahi bibir bengkaknya. Sesekali si emperor itu menghisap daging bawah bibirnya.

Kise tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat tangannya refleks memeluk leher jenjang kekasihnya dan memperdalam ciuman itu. Kemana kuasanya atas tubuhnya saat ia malah membuka mulut dan memberikan lidah Akashi akses untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Semuanya buram, yang dirasakannya hanya panas, gairah, ganjil, ingin… Kise tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Kise, Akashi langsung menyusupkan lidahnya dan menginvasi mulut Kise. Menjilati langit-langit mulut si pirang lalu bertaut dengan lidah lain dalam mulut itu. Mereka bertukar saliva, mengecap satu sama lain kemudian saling berpungut. Akashi sesekali menghisap dan mengecap permukaan lidah Kise. Memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai dada terasa sesak karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Kh..ngh." Kise mendesah tidak karuan di sela ciuman panasnya dengan si emperor. Momohon untuk sedikit oksigen yang makin tipis dalam paru-parunya.

Akashi –di lain sisi, tidak peduli. Ia makin dalam mencium dan melumat bibir si pirang. Si emperor itu beberapa kali mengigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat bibirnya kembali kemerehan karena bengkak dan darah.

"Kh –akhh…" pemuda pirang itu mengerang tertahan saat dadanya terasa makin sesak. Kise seakan merasa paru-parunya akan meledak kalau saja tidak ada asupan oksigen baru di dalamnya.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Akashi melepas ciuman panas mereka dan membiarkan Kise menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin. Saliva bening dalam jumlah banyak melapisi bibir Kise yang merah dan membengkak.

"Na, Ryouta." Panggil Akashi yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

Kise yang namanya dipanggil, menengokkan kepalanya ke arah si emperor. Berusaha mempertahankan fokusnya yang sedang kacau pada sosok angkuh Akashi yang sedang menatap intens tubuhnya.

"Aku berpikir ulang soal ini, Ryouta." Akashi berujar dingin, manik dwi warnanya terarah ke wajah Kise yang dibanjiri peluh dan saliva yang berceceran ke dagu. "Hukumanmu belum selesai." Mata Kise menyipit saat mendengar perkataan Akashi. Hukuman apalagi ini? Batinnya kaget, mungkinkah alasan dibalik perasaan ganjil yang menyergapi tubuhnya adalah ulah Akashi.

"Kali ini, aku akan benar-benar membuatmu mengerti." Ujarnya kemudian. Raut wajahnya datar dan dingin, tatapannya penuh ambisi dan emosi. Terbalut sempurna dalam kebekuaan yang membuat Kise merinding ketakutan di bawah tatapan Akashi.

Si emperor itu lalu menarik kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Kise. Membuat tubuh yang dibalut kulit creamy tanpa busana itu terlihat jelas dengan kedua matanya. Tanpa pelapis apapun, polos. Dengan tengkuk sampai perut yang penuh bekas biru kemerahan, puting yang mengeras dan pergelangan tangan yang lebam dengan luka kehitaman.

"Jadi Ryouta, kau mau aku memulai pelajaranmu dari mana."

Apalagi yang akan terjadi kali ini?


End file.
